donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Chunky Kong
Chunky Kong is a baboon character from the Donkey Kong (series). He is the biggest and strongest member of the Kong Family (the latter is only true in Donkey Kong 64, in Donkey Kong Country Returns, Donkey and/or Diddy would later punch/headbutt the moon out of orbit). While he is the size of a giant, being the youngest of the five playable DK64 Kongs means that Chunky with the age of a child is sweet and gentle, somewhat meek, clumsy, very easily frightened, and a coward that is not a team player. Chunky Kong is the older brother of Kiddy Kong. He is also stated to be the younger cousin of Tiny Kong and Dixie Kong. In Donkey Kong 64, he (like Donkey Kong) speaks in third person since he isn't very bright. He also doesn't seem to favor fighting unless he has to go protect others. Chunky enjoys wrestling, butterflies, ballet, and playing the triangle. During the DK Rap, the disco outfit he briefly wore had shiny pink gloves. His first appearance (along with Lanky and Tiny) as a playable character was in DK64. His voice in Donkey Kong 64 was provided by Chris Sutherland. History ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' Chunky's name has actually appeared before he made his first official appearance in this game. During one of Swanky Kong's quizzes in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, one of the possible answers to the question, "What is the name of the Kong who owns the aeroplane?" is "Chunky Kong". ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Chunky appears in one of Funky Kong's mini-games in the Game Boy Advance remake of ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. Here, he is one of the Kongs that appear in the water and have to be protected from being taken away by boats with Kremlings on them. ''Donkey Kong 64'' In Donkey Kong 64, Chunky is one of the Kongs captured by the Kremling Krew at the start of the game. Chunky is found in the Frantic Factory, He is rescued by Lanky Kong. Once Chunky is free, he can collect green Bananas, coins and Blueprints. Chunky Kong fights the boss of the Fungi Forest, which is a rematch with Dogadon; when he defeats him, he gains one of the keys to K. Lumsy cage. In Fungi Forest, he has to go through a Mine Cart ride in the well and collect a certain amount of coins to get a Golden Banana. During the final battle against King K. Rool, Chunky is the final Kong to go up against the Kremling King. At the start of the fight, K. Rool will turn invisible and Chunky has to use the Chunky pad to turn invisible and see the Chunky barrel in the middle. Chunky then turns into a giant and is able to knock K. Rool against the opposite corner as he charges for him. Eventually, K. Rool is knocked out by Chunky. He celebrates his victory as K. Rool gets up with the intent of attacking Chunky before being distracted by Candy Kong and shot with a bazooka by Funky Kong. Throughout the game, Chunky gains a variety of bizarre abilities from drinking Cranky Kong's various potions or buying from Funky and Candy. His first individual ability is Hunky Chunky, while the second is Primate Punch, and the third one is Gorilla Gone. Chunky's weapon is the Pineapple Shooter. His instrument is the triangle; with this, he can use the Triangle Trample. Aside from this, he can learn Simian Slam, Super Simian Slam, and Super Duper Simian Slam, which all Kongs use. He is also the only Kong who can lift boulders. Unlike the other Kongs, when highlighted in the Tag Barrel, Chunky will try to dissuade the player from choosing him, even going as far as to suggest that the player choose Tiny Kong instead (this will happen even when Tiny hasn't been rescued), and he will breathe a sigh of relief if passed over. Curiously, he will still try to catch the player's attention when not highlighted. ''"Donkey Kong in When the Banana Splits" In the comic "Donkey Kong in When the Banana Splits", Chunky helps the other Kongs track down King K. Rool when he steals the Golden Bananas. Chunky is the first one to attack the Kremlings, leading to a large battle between them and all of the Kongs. Chunky and his companions eventually emerge victorious, and return home with the Golden Bananas. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee Although he did not appear in Super Smash Bros. Melee, there is a reference to Chunky on the Kongo Jungle stage, as the DK Rap plays, after Diddy Kong's part, Chunky is mentioned. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Chunky Kong appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it could only be used by Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/ Wii U'' Like in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Chunky Kong did not receive a trophy in either version of the game. Powers and Abilities Chunky Kong's abilities from Donkey Kong 64: *From Cranky's potions: **'Simian Slam': he can press green buttons with his face on them. **'Super Simian Slam': he can press blue buttons with his face on them. **'Super Duper Simian Slam': he can press red buttons with his face on them. **'Primate Punch': with this ability, he can perform a powerful punch that is capable of breaking doors among other stuff. **'Hunky Chunky': with the help of Crystal Coconuts he can turn into a giant and pick up large objects, as well as hit large switches. He can also climb on the thick palm trees that are normally unclimbable. **'Gorilla Gone': with the help of his Kong Pad he can turn invisible and see invisible things. *From Funky Kong: **'Pineapple Launcher': he can shoot pineapples to damage enemies and to activate switches. *From Candy Kong: *'Triangle Trample': He uses a triangle which can defeat almost every enemy and could also make special things happen is he used it on a Music Pad. Trivia *In the Swanky's Bonus Bonanza in Krem Quay in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, one of the answers to the question "What is the name of the trendy, surfing Kong, who operates his barrel flights?" is "Chunky". *Chunky is the only Kong out of the crew of Donkey Kong 64 to not appear in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. His pineapple launcher, however, was included. He is also the only Kong from the crew of Donkey Kong 64 without a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. *When Chunky lands hard on the ground after falling several feet (and losing one melon slice), when he first gets up, his torso and limbs shrink until he inflates those body parts back to their actual sizes. *According to Donkey Kong 64, Chunky Kong (in his normal form) weighs 2000 pounds. It is unknown how much he weighs in his giant form. *Lanky Kong's exact relation to the Kong family is unknown. It is stated by Cranky that he is a twisted twig on a distant branch of the family tree and non-biological distant cousin, some people however continue to further speculate, in the DK64 German manual, he's Kiddy and Chunky's uncle once removed (likely meaning the uncle of one of Kiddy and Chunky's parents, and since it only mentions Kiddy and Chunky, it is probably the parent who is not the sibling of one of Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong’s parents). **However this is not confirmed anywhere else and not possible due to Lanky's very young age and is more likely a joke. *Just like Kiddy Kong Chunky had not appeared in any other DK games after his first appearances. It is also unknown if he might ever return in a future DK game. *Chunky's whimpering in the start of the Forest Fungi Dogadon boss battle is taken from Pluto's crying in A Gentlemen's Gentleman. *Chunky Kong in video games and other media has showcased many feats. Quotes 'Trapped' *''"H-help me! Chunky d-doesn't like heights!"'' ---- *''"Someone h-help me! I'm s-scared!"'' 'Freed' *''"Chunky free now. Thank you friend Lanky."'' *''"Chunky can collect green bananas."'' *''"Me wait in tag barrel until you need help."'' Gallery Chunky-Kong small.gif|Chunky Kong - rendered animation from the game Chunky-Kong.gif|Chunky Kong (large) - rendered animation from the game de:Chunky Kong es:Chunky Kong pt:Chunky Kong Category:Kongs Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Heroes Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Donkey Kong 64 Characters Category:Allies